halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Waters
'Dead Waters '''was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was located in Soundstage 24 along with The Fallen. The house was based off of the Halloween Horror Nights 24 scarezone, Bayou of Blood. History and Location On August 31st, 2017, Universal announced that an original haunted house that served as a sequel to the 2014 scarezone, Bayou of Blood, would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Paddle", referring to the paddle-boat that appeared in the house. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 24, the other one being The Fallen. Soundstage 24 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description ''Enter a pestilent swamp that oozes evil, the hellish realm of the Voodoo Queen. If you fail to escape, you’re in for a gut-wrenching sacrifice. Media Description Dead Waters. They broke up the maze into three acts. The first act is a Sunken Riverboat, that they plunged into the swamp. The second one is inside that Riverboat as you make your way to the third act, which it's in The Voodoo Queens Lair itself. They have dozens of characters that are taking over the maze,and it's going to terrify you! - A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Experience Facade After entering Soundstage 24 you walk down a long hallway where you hear the Voodoo Queen talking about her kingdom and how everyone who entered her kingdom are still there. You then walk into a room where a half-sunken steamboat is right in front of you. Two scareactors disguised as bushes jump out at you and you enter the steamboat. House Entering the steamboat the zombified captain jumps out from a door to your left. You then enter a section where the floor is at an angle. A zombie jumps out on your left and right. After the tilted floor you walk down a hallway where another zombie jumps out on your right. You then enter a room with a door on your right with a hole in it. A zombie jumps from behind that door and to the right of you. Then, you enter an outdoors area with many trees. Zombies and bushes jump out at you on all sides. You then approach a house with a chicken coop outside. Under the chickens a zombie jumps out. In the house you see a person on your left and right as well as a zombie that appears in a hole in a door. After that you enter this small room where a voodoo lady jumps out and says she will poke your eyes out. Then you enter the sacrifice room where the Voodoo Queen swings a knife at you from above. In the room you see many bodies (a human and different kinds of animals) hanging over hot coals. Walking around the hanging bodies various people in voodoo masks jump out. Exiting the sacrifice room you see fences on your left and right. Jumping out of the last fence on the left is a man in a voodoo mask for one last scare. Scareactors * Swamp Zombies * Zombie Samuel Clemens * Scarlett * Voodoo Doll Man x3 * Old Shaman * Voodoo Queen x2 Pictures 3D Layout for Dead Waters.png Dead Waters Swamp Zombie 1.png Dead Waters Swamp Zombie 2.png Dead Waters Swamp Zombie 3.png Swamp Zombie,Scarecrow,Succubus,Bone Minion.png| One of the zombies that appeared in this house (bottom left). HHN 27 Media (Dead Waters).jpg Dead Waters Facade Concept.jpg Swamp Zombie and Voodoo Doll.png Dead Waters Cast.png Dead Waters Scareactor Reward.png Swamp Zombies on TV.png Voodoo Queen (HHN 27) 1.png Voodoo Queen (HHN 27) 2.png Voodoo Queen (HHN 27) 3.png Dead Waters Wallpaper 1.jpg Dead Waters Wallpaper 2.jpg Dead Waters Wallpaper 3.jpg Working On Dead Waters.png Trivia * In the boat, there is a zombie that resembles Mark Twain. * The zombies in the house are actually called Zombis. * There is a Zombi in a swamp that wore a hat from the Halloween Horror Nights 21 haunted house, The Forsaken. * A Forsaken also appeared in this house * Doll props from the Halloween Horror Nights 24 haunted house, Dollhouse of the Damned appeared in this house. * The Voodoo Queen's lair has many pieces of the steamboat strewn about it. * Her lair also has a lampshade made out of human skin used in the Halloween Horror Nights 26 haunted house, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * Some of the trees in this house were actually real. * Apparently, Pamela Voorhees (Jasons Voorhees' mother) appeared in this house. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Soundstage 24